Scientific Solution
by Djap
Summary: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter, how would a scientist pursue a sheriff? At first he'd make a plan, of course...


**SCIENTIFIC SOLUTION**

**A**** EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**LANGUAGE**: English

**GEN****RE**: First Time, Humor, Romance

**RATING**: PG13 to R

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

…

**Scientific Solution**

**a Djap story**

…

**PHASE 1: ****Realization**

Nathan Stark was a scientist by heart. Even if Henry didn't believe him to be one anymore, his ex-wife sure could tell his old mentor differently, if one considered the countless hours he'd worked on a project instead of working on his marriage. If there was a scientific problem that needed his full attention it would get it without a second thought. There were no half measures in science to him. Either you went all the way and gave your very best at solving the problem, or you shouldn't get called a scientist in the first place. If you would take the scientist away from Nathan Stark you had nothing left but a not bad looking guy with a giant ego that based on nothing.

So there was just no way how he could go on with this new problem without trying to solve it. Probably it should have come to his awareness months ago, but unusually for him he had found himself in a massive course of suppression. But the situation was getting worse every day and when finally Allison turned his proposal down, not even considering it for a second and just giving him this annoyed and knowing glare, he knew it was time for a change.

So he took a day off (earning a shocked expression from Fargo, concern for his health from Henry, disinterest from Thorne and another knowing look from Allison) to examine the evidence before deciding for an accurate solution to the problem. He lay down on his couch, wearing nothing but boxers after his most recent shower and started thinking.

Let's take a look at exhibit **A: Bickering**

Okay, fine. He had always liked discussing problems, especially if they were ego-stroking because he could show off his brilliant mind with his fellow students, later coworkers and even some professors at University. But usually he had always enjoyed them only when he was the one with the last word in them.

So how was it that someone who didn't even had a scientific degree in anything managed to win their arguments equally as often as Nathan did himself? A man who used words like 'invisibling' and 'death ray' for that matter? And why wasn't this just annoying to him but made him look forward to their next discussion? What exactly was wrong with him?

And then there were the looks he was getting from Allison whenever he let himself get pulled into another pointless juvenile discussion in which he usually acted like a stupid teenager? Unfortunately he was too brilliant to just put the blame for that entirely on the sheriff. Exactly when had he started to enjoy their mindless banter?

Sighing annoyed he moved on to exhibit **B: Jealousy**

There weren't many things he considered his own. Being the genius he is he went to University the first time as a ten year old. He had to move into a boarding school to study there, but he didn't look back. Being the fifth child in a family with eleven children he was glad to leave the old loud home. It wasn't so much as he didn't love his parents or siblings, actually he did and still has contact with most of them, but it was always too noisy there for him to study and he just couldn't get the attention he desperately needed.

So after leaving a house where everything belonged to everyone, because his parents never had enough money, he moved to a place where not much belonged to him but a few clothes, his science books and his own mind and body. So he learned to keep in shape the few belongings he had. He kept living this way until he got his first job and started earning money.

He still didn't buy a lot of things afterwards, but those few were usually of the best quality he could find. He wanted something special for himself, so people would finally realize what kind of genius he really was. So he started to buy an exceptionally expensive car or equally expensive suits. And he watched his few belongings like a hawk, because he'd worked a lot for them.

Allison was no exception there. He'd worked so hard for her as his perfect wife. He'd been romantic, charming, worked out at the gym and tried to be the best father to Kevin he could be. Still, in the end he failed miserably. He had finally gotten her, just to realize, she wasn't what he wanted. She was too much like him in so many ways and surprisingly complicated and not understanding in others. He did feel as if she belonged to him though. He had worked so hard to get now it was his right to keep her.

At least that was what he had thought as he came back to Eureka. So why exactly was it that the Nanite Starks had wanted to hurt her instead of that obnoxious sheriff? Why had he felt that jealous urge to claim Carter as his and not Allison?

Rolling his eyes he mentally examined exhibit **C: Dreams**

Those were probably the most annoying in this whole problem. He just was too old to have wet dreams like a horny teenager. He was a perfectly healthy man who usually jerked off on a regular basis to ease the constant tension at work, thank you very much. He even got laid now and then, although he had the sense to do it far away from Eureka, as the gossip in such a small town just was too annoying.

His choice of bed partners did change over time, although he hadn't tried to think about it too closely until now. He had always been interested in both genders and he tried to keep it balanced in his one night stands. Lately he hadn't been with even one single woman though. Although that should have been evidence in itself it was even more so one, as when he came back after his recent adventure just to jerk off again, because he hadn't been satisfied.

But the most frustrating thing was that he couldn't even think about some faceless men anymore while doing it. In the end his mind did tricks on him and always came back to one special person's blue eyes or most attractive smile at the moment of orgasm. It kept annoying him so much, he even stopped jerking off a short while ago.

That was of course the moment the wet dreams started and Nathan soon began to realize, he was in big trouble.

Finally there was the last and most difficult exhibit **D: Family**

Nathan Stark wanted a family. Although he left his own so early in his life he desperately wanted to have a family. He didn't need an heir of his own, but he did want to be a part of a kid's life. That was one of the reasons why Allison had been such a perfect choice. Although Kevin wasn't his own son, he wanted to be there for him.

The man he wanted now also had a child. But she was already so much older than Kevin was. Would she be able to accept him? Did she even want her father to be with someone or would she prefer to have her parents reunited? Would she be able to accept him as another relative even if only partly? She was very bright (must have come from her mother's side) and he desperately wanted to help her come along in the world of science.

Nathan knew that Carter wouldn't start anything with anybody if his daughter didn't approve. And he was probably very much right to do so, as he hadn't been the best father to her in the past and still needed to catch up on lost time.

Nathan sighed annoyed as he finally came to a halt in his examination just to see he had another unaccounted for erection. He'd thought he had taken care of it for a back under the shower only three hours ago, but obviously his body had other plans. Only thinking about Carter had brought him this and he knew, he had to try solving this stupid situation.

Still he didn't know at all how Carter would react to him making advances. And Nathan surly hated to make a fool of himself in front of anybody, so this needed some planning before he could take to actions.

…

**PHASE 2: Experimentation**

**Level one: gathering data**

…

**Allison**

"You've known all along, Ally, haven't you?"

His ex-wife just gave him another of those annoyed looks as he started without a preamble and without further explaining what he meant.

"Good evening to you, too, Nathan. Do you want to come in?"

They were still standing outside Allison's house, while it was already dark outside. The second shower and the thinking had taking him longer than he had thought, but he was full of energy now and wanted some answers. Allison had been the perfect choice so he was standing here now practically bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Sure, but I don't have much time. There are so many people I need to talk too, yet."

Allison gave him another look while she followed him back inside her house where he took a seat at the couch in the living room. She sat across on one of the chairs and mustered him with a speculative look before finally stating, her head slightly bent to the side:

"So you've finally made up your mind."

Nathan didn't try to argue. He knew how bright Allison was, so he just came right down to his new, scientific questions: "I may know what I feel, but I have no idea if I even have a chance. I need more data."

Now Allison looked puzzled: "And you come to me for that? To the woman you've been fighting over for who knows how long?"

"Exactly." Nathan nodded. "You are friends. So I thought you might know if he ever would consider…" he suddenly stopped recognizing Allison's sad look. "What is it?"

"I'm…" Allison looked away from his probing gaze and sighed. "After I had to take over your job at GD, I kept pushing him away. I'm not sure we're even friends anymore, Nathan."

"But why?" Nathan's mind was racing while he tried to process this new information until he suddenly got it: "You didn't want him to be with you, when you learned I wanted to be with him."

Allison still didn't look at him but nodded her head: "I love you, Nathan. I'm not anymore in love with you, and I'm definitely not in love with Carter. But you are both important to me and I wanted you to have a chance."

Nathan stood, walked over and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I was being stupid. Thank you for everything, Allie. I'm sure, you will find the partner you deserve sooner than you think." Allison returned the hug and smiled sadly.

"We'll see what time will bring."

They stayed like that, bathing in the warmth of the other before separating again. Allison cleared her throat and asked matter of factly: "So you'll finally make a move on him?"

Nathan looked excited but still unsure: "I really don't know if he would even consider going out with me, Allie. I don't even know if he would go for another man." Allison seemed to think about it for a moment, before she finally recommended:

"Why don't you try talking to Henry? He's Jack's best friend, and if anybody knows it, he would be the one."

Nathan didn't look very happy about it, but finally promised to talk to his old mentor. They hadn't been on the best terms lately, but this was as good a chance to change that again as any.

…

**Henry**

"Henry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Henry was working at a car, when Nathan reached his mentor's second home: his garage. Even after taking the job at GD, the other man never really had been able to sell the place. At Nathan's arrival Nathan lifted a questioning eyebrow but made an inviting gesture. Nathan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and stepped inside.

"Vinspresso?" Nathan was taken aback at that particular question of Henry. "Shouldn't we be at Café Diem to get one of those?"

That comment brought a slight smile to his mentor's lips and he pointed to two cups of takeaway coffee. "I was already there and since I thought you might come to visit me tonight, I bought one for you too."

Nathan was still baffled but had to grin. Even though they probably weren't that close at the moment his old mentor and friend still knew him surprisingly well. He mock glared at the other man and sighed theatrically, before stating the obvious: "So you've known about my infatuation all along, haven't you?"

It was Henry's turn to smirk: "For someone who is considered a genius, you can really be dense sometimes, especially if it concerns your own feelings."

"So you probably also know why I'm here now."

Henry nodded, but instead of answering he took a thoughtful sip of his own coffee und got back to his work on the car. Nathan watched him for a while until he couldn't take it anymore, so he prodded: "And?"

"I'm not sure I can help you, Nathan."

"You are his best friend, Henry."

"Yes, but he isn't easy to read, as you might already know."

Sadly that was true. Carter tended to hide his true feelings behind a false act of stupidity and thoughtless phrases. Everyone in Eureka knew that Carter wasn't half as dumb as he usually played.

"I can't go to him and ask him straight away, I really need your help with this, Henry." After some seconds he added "Please." which made Henry's head spin around to stare at him astonished.

"You're really in head over heels, aren't you?"

It wasn't a question, more like the statement of a fact and Nathan lifted his chin in defiance, refusing to answer it. They stared at each other for a while both too stubborn to give an inch until Henry finally sighed and blinked, before saying: "I don't know if he's ever been with a man before, Nathan. He never gave away any information about it and I never asked. He's very privet about those things and as far as I know he married his first girlfriend from high school. But I think if he ever would fall for a man, it probably would be you."

Nathan took a surprised breath at that information and had to take a seat while contemplating what that would mean for him. Somehow he'd only gone so far just to be sure Carter would never want him. He hadn't really thought there was even the possibility of a chance. Okay, Henry wasn't sure about it, but if there was only a tiny chance there could be more between them, he had to pursue it. He just had to.

Nathan's thoughts raced in his head until Henry finally cleared his throats to get his attention: "Your Vinspresso's getting cold, Nathan." He went over and patted him friendly on the shoulder: "Stop worrying. Everything will work out fine between you two."

"Thank you, Henry."

…

**Lucas**

Okay, it was pretty late now, so it wasn't that surprising that the boy's parents found his late visit a little odd. But Nathan hadn't been able to help himself. He needed one more data before he could proceed to the next level of the experiment.

"Dr. Stark?"

The boy was already wearing his pajamas and he looked dumbfounded at the figure of his parent's boss. Nathan rolled with his eyes. "Could I talk to you for a moment, Lucas?" Then he added in the general direction of his parents "Preferably alone?"

"Uh… of course?"

Lucas' parents shared a confused look but finally shrugged it off before leaving the room.

"I need your professional assessment on a…" Nathan looked frowning for a suitable phrase, before he settled on "…scientific question."

"Oookay?" Lucas' dumb expression remembered Nathan to the one of a certain sheriff, but he tried not to lose track of the conversation.

"It's about Zoe…"

Suddenly Lucas' until now confused but friendly face closed up with the speed of light. "What about my _girlfriend_?" He put extra emphasis on the last word, suddenly changing his posture from relaxed to menacing. Nathan inevitably had to grin, although he tried not to show it too openly.

"I just need your advice in a question I can't ask her directly, because she certainly wouldn't answer me. Even worse she'd probably tell her father and…"

"And you want me to help you with something behind his back? You must be kidding me. I'm kind of attached to my life… Besides, Zoe would never forgive me."

Although this conversation was far away from what he thought it would be Nathan found the whole situation quite amusing. He liked it if future scientists didn't give in too easily just because he was famous. Of course only as long as he was still the winner at the end of the debate, but his mind was straying again from the initial problem.

"Actually I thought you were too intimidated by me to contradict, but I can assure you, that I like how protective you are about her."

That made Lucas pause, but he still looked not convinced.

Nathan took a deep breath, gathering his courage and taking a decision: "I really needed your advice whether Zoe would like to see her father in a relationship again or not."

There, he'd said it. He had seen the boy's grades, he knew he was bright enough to figure the bits out, he didn't need to tell him explicitly. He watched the boy turn his words in his mind for a while, before his head suddenly snapped around to stare at Nathan.

"You mean you…" But Nathan made a gesture to stop him from saying it. He really didn't need to hear it out of the boy's mouth. Instead he just shrugged noncommittally with the barest hint of a nod in confirmation.

Suddenly Lucas started grinning quite pleased, before he muttered: "I'd never guessed that one in a million years…"

Nathan had the sudden urge to order him to be quiet about it all, but he refrained from giving in to it. There were only that many blows his dignity could take in one day.

They were quiet for so long, he wasn't sure Lucas would be saying anything at all, before the boy obviously took pity on him. "She doesn't want her parents getting back together again. She loves them both, but she knows they aren't good for each other. Besides that, she said something about hoping her father would find someone else soon, so he wouldn't be as focused on her alone anymore. As far as I know, he can be right the control freak…"

Nathan had to grin at that and Lucas surprisingly chuckled along with him, before he suddenly grew serious again: "And I know she isn't close-minded at all. I don't think she would mind having a second father instead of a second mom, as long as her parents are happy in their relationships."

Nathan nodded relieved and looked thankful at Lucas. Although he didn't actually say the words, Lucas seemed to know how grateful he was so the boy added: "You're welcome."

Another nod and Nathan turned to leave as Lucas called him a last time: "Oh and Dr. Stark?"

"Yes?" Nathan turned around again to see a thoughtful look und the youth's face: "Be reassured I won't be telling anyone we've ever had this conversation. You have my word on it."

This time Nathan did force himself to say the words: "Thank you, Lucas."

…

**Level two: ****setting the parameters**

Okay fine. So he had all data he needed to proceed, but how to go about this best? He couldn't just go over to the station and ask the sheriff out on a date, now could he? And whom should he ask for help? Who would be the right choice for that job?

After his shift he contemplated his problem while nursing a vinspresso at the bar of Café Diem, when the object of his recent thoughts took a seat right next to him.

"Hey Vince, a cappuccino?"

Nathan froze as he heard the familiar voice right beside him and he had to pull his mind instantly from the gutter, as he contemplated how sexy the sheriff's voice was. Gods of Science, he really needed to get laid. Better sooner than later.

As Carters hand touched him lightly on the shoulder, Nathan returned to reality with his shoulder burning under the innocent touch: "Hey, are you alright Stark? You look flustered." Then Carter groaned before adding: "Please don't tell me Fargo did screw up some experiment again…"

Oddly that made Nathan chuckle despite all the tension in his body: "No. Everything's fine. Surprisingly so."

Nathan cursed having spoken though: has that really been his voice? Since when did he sound so unsure of himself? Carter's smile told him, that he had only been joking, but in his eyes he could see real concern, which got confirmed only seconds later: "You do look strange. Are you sure you're fine?"

He wanted to reassure Carter that everything was just splendid, but then on a whim he decided for another tactic: "Actually I have a problem. Would you like to help me out?"

At first Carter looked surprised, but then he grinned his patented smile and nodded:

"As far as it doesn't involve imminent danger, I'm game. Shoot!"

Nathan pointed to one of the more secluded tables and added: "I don't need any more gossip about me, so could we do this over there?" Carter looked surprised but grabbed for his cup and followed the scientist over.

Like usually Nathan started without preamble: why wasting precious time by talking around the real issue?

"I think I'm falling for someone, and I don't know how to tell this person of my interest."

A look of pure anger crossed Carter's face and he made motions to leave again as quickly as he could.

"Carter, wait! Was it something I said?" Nathan blinked stupidly. Somehow his brain just wasn't working as it should.

"God, you're such an ass, Stark. You didn't actually ask me how to go best for Allison now, don't you? One should think you would know by now how to get into her pants…"

"Wait! I never said anything about Allie!" Nathan pointed out, gripping the man's arm to prevent him from leaving. Carter's face was carefully blank, when he finally gave in and sat back at the table.

"You even asked her to remarry you some weeks ago." Carter crossed his arms and clearly waited for an explanation.

"Yes. And it was a mistake as Allison pointed out to me on more than one occasion."

"How so?" Carter looked still angry but also curious.

"Because I had already feelings for this other person and I was too afraid to give in to them."

"You wanted to play it safe."

Nathan nodded as another thought suddenly hit him: this was the right time to ask, such a perfect possibility would never come again: "So… you're going to make the moves on her soon?"

"That's none of your business!" Carter looked angry again and guarded, but at least didn't try to leave again, which Nathan took as a good sign as he elaborated: "You're right. It isn't. She's still important to me and I want her to be happy. And if you make her happy, why should I object to you dating her?"

"Because you hate me?" Carter's voice sounded incredulous.

"I wouldn't have asked you for help, if I really hated you, Carter." Nathan pointed out patiently.

The sheriff was quiet for a moment, while mulling this piece of information over in his head.

"I won't ask her out, Stark."

Relief flooded Nathan as he heard those words, but he tried not to show it too obvious. Instead he feigned surprise by asking: "Why not? I thought you had the hots for her."

Carter clearly wasn't comfortable with the topic, but to Nathan's surprise he explained further: "Because she changed, when she became head of GD. She kept pushing me away and I realized I could never be to her, what she needed. I still consider her as one of my best friends, but we're not as close anymore, as we used to be at the beginning."

"So anyone else you're interested in?"

That brought a smirk on Carter's face as he answered: "That's _really _none of your business."

Nathan acknowledged that with a nod, even if he felt slight disappointment at the evasive answer.

"Do you want to give me now your advice or not?"

"Yes. Okay, let's see: does she already know you are interested in her?"

For a moment he wanted to let it go, but then he decided against it. He desperately needed to know what Carter thought about being with another guy.

"No, I don't think _he_ does. I think _he's_ pretty oblivious to it, at least yet as I'm going to change that soon. I just don't know how yet."

"'He' Stark?"

Offense was always the best defense so Nathan muttered: "Yeah, you've got a problem with that, Carter?"

"No." To Nathan's surprise Carter sounded somehow amused so he finally looked up to see Carter smile kindly at him, before he shrugged and explained further: "I just didn't judge you for someone who bats for both teams."

Nathan felt ridiculous relief at not getting called gay but bisexual instead. He hated it, when people were accepting of only hetero- or homosexual people. There was so much between those two things, but a lot of people couldn't accept that. So Carter's reaction clearly showed he at least wasn't closed-minded about the matter if nothing else.

"I never made a secret out of it. I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought you were so proud about your skills in observing people." Nathan teased only to earn a chuckle from the sheriff.

"Let's just say I was so obsessed with Allison I didn't see much besides her."

"Good point." Nathan contemplated that while both of them took a sip of their respective cups. Finally Nathan decided to push a little more: "You seem awfully relaxed about the theme. Is there something I should know about you?" He spoke in a teasing tone and thankfully Carter wasn't offended at all at the question. He just kept smiling mysteriously and answered: "That's for you to guess. I recall you always gloating about your genius mind, so I'm sure you'll be able to find a solution all by yourself."

"Fair enough." He made a pause before returning back to the main problem: "So any suggestions to help me out?"

"Why don't you just go to him and ask him for a date? That should settle the matter quickly."

Nathan just gave him a look, which made Carter smirk once again, his twinkling eyes showing that he hadn't been serious.

"So the mastermind doesn't want to make a fool of himself and get turned down and mocked for it in such a small place. I take it, he lives here?" Carter observed.

Nathan snorted: "Obviously."

Suddenly Carter looked terrified: "Please tell me it's not Fargo!"

"Carter!" At Nathan's indignant cry the sheriff laughed wholeheartedly. "Of course it's not Fargo. How the hell did you get this idea?"

"I just thought you might need someone who keeps tending to your fragile ego all the time. Who would be better suited to do that than a kiss-ass like Fargo?"

"I'd be dead in less than a week." Nathan stated matter of factly.

"True."

They both kept chuckling along before Carter grew serious again: "So woe him then. If he doesn't react to your advances you might need a more direct approach, but until then, you can let it built slowly. If he's not interested and picks up on it you could always tell he completely misunderstood your intentions."

Nathan thought about it for a while before contradicting: "I'm not very romantic. I'm not sure I know how to woe someone properly…"

Now Carter' eyes twinkled with amusement: "You did tell me, it was a guy, didn't you? I never said anything about being terribly romantic. I said something about woeing him not boring him out of his mind."

"Come on, there are guys who enjoy the romantic stuff…"

"Yeah, sometimes. Come on, you should be bright enough to think of something. Anyway, I have to leave now, because I promised Zoe to drive her to this concert she's been nagging me about for weeks. I wish you luck, Stark."

Carter was nearly out of the door before Nathan called: "Thank you, Carter."

That brought Nathan more than one stare at Café Diem because he really wasn't known for being nice and polite to people – especially not if the people were Sheriff Carter – but he couldn't have cared less. The surprised and flattered smile he go from Carter as answer was enough to save his day.

And suddenly there was real hope in his heart that this experiment might end as a full success.

…

**Level three: ****looking for the right assistance**

Nathan didn't get much sleep that particular night after his talk with Jack. In between his erotic dreams and his musings how to woe the sheriff properly there wasn't any sleep to find and he felt really like shit when he reached GD.

Still he'd finally decided for a first step and bought a six-pack of beer which was typical for Los Angeles. He didn't know if it would be the right start, but it was a start anyway. After he'd bought the beer he'd been confronted with another problem though. He would need help with this, but at first he couldn't decide if he would be better off with asking S.A.R.A.H. or Deputy Lupo for help. But since he was a man of science and since he was a little scared of Lupo he decided for the Artificial Intelligence.

Callister would have been proud of him.

He phoned the Carter residence as soon as he knew Carter would be in his office and talked to the Sheriff's bunker.

"S.A.R.A.H.?"

"Yes, Dr. Stark? I'm sorry, but Sheriff Carter isn't…"

"I know. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Really?" The smart house sounded actually baffled.

"Yes, you see, Carter and I aren't on the best of terms, but he was very nice to me lately, and he helped me with this one difficult situation so I kind of wanted to thank him without him knowing who did it."

Nathan thought that sounded convincing, but S.A.R.A.H.'s next words taught him better:

"So you've finally decided to woe Sheriff Carter? Congratulation, Dr. Stark."

"What?" Nathan sputtered indignantly not knowing where this had come from.

"It was very obvious to me, Dr. Stark. I monitored your vital signs, and your temperature keeps rising whenever you talk to Sheriff Carter. Your pulse rises and your palms start sweating. I'm very proud to see you're evolving and finally pursue what you want."

Nathan was still chewing on all this but he was a quick thinker, so he tried to make the best out of the very distressing situation: "So… uhm… does Carter react the same way, when we talk?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about Sheriff Carter's vital signs to anyone, Dr. Stark."

"Damn."

"What did you want me to help you with?"

"Oh, I bought some beer for him, and I didn't want him to know who brought it over, at least not yet."

"Were you planning on adding a card?"

"Uhm… should I? I mean do you think he would like that?" He felt silly for asking that a house of all… people, but what should he do anyway? He didn't have much choice now, did he?

"I think Sheriff Carter would like that. He doesn't like to admit it, but sometimes he is kind of romantic."

"I won't quote any poetry that much's for sure." Nathan grumbled.

"Not _that_ romantic, Dr. Stark. But something like 'Have a nice day' or 'Keep smiling' surly would give the present the right touch."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very much so, Dr. Stark."

"Thank you, S.A.R.A.H."

"You're welcome, Dr. Stark. You can talk to me whenever you need help with this."

…

**Level four****: critical turning point**

So all the woeing had been a full success. S.A.R.A.H. had been a real good help and ally in slowly seducing Carter. She'd told him that Carter reacted surprised by the sudden presents, delighted at the added cards and flattered by the secret admirer he'd obviously gotten himself.

Still it was finally time for the next step. The last present had been a ticket to a baseball game. Nathan didn't particularly like sports games but he did like the occasional baseball game so he'd settled for one of those. The accompanying card had read 'Meet me at 4 Saturday afternoon? I'll drive."

His personal spy, S.A.R.A.H., had told him that Carter was really looking forward to meeting his secret admirer. He obviously had grilled her several times now about his identity, but she said she hadn't given in.

So now Nathan was standing in front of his largest mirror and kept checking his outfit for the millionth time. Allison stood behind him looking really frustrated:

"Relax, please. You're looking fine, Nathan! Stop being such a girl, you're giving me a headache with all your whining!"

"What if he's totally shocked to see me? What if he doesn't even want to go to the game with me?"

"You'll both be fine, Nathan. This is so not you, and I'll go home now if you keep this up for any longer."

Nathan sighed in frustration his hands burrowed in his curls. "This is Carter. He used to hate me. Why should he go out with me of all people? He hates scientists. I still don't know if he even would go on a date with another man."

Allison sighed again this time really annoyed: "Nathan, for once and for all: you'll never know what you've been missing if you chicken out now. So get a grip on yourself, stop being a boy and go get your man. Understood?"

Nathan nodded, suddenly smiling. "You're right. What could be the worst thing to happen?"

…

To his surprise nobody waited behind the door as S.A.R.A.H. opened the bunker for him.

"Good evening Dr. Stark. Sheriff Carter is still getting ready. He was so nervous about your date tonight that he accidently spilled his drink over his new clothes. Right now he is changing into dry ones."

Nathan had to chuckle at that, knowing how clumsy Carter could be when nervous.

"Thank you, S.A.R.A.H."

"Why don't you take a seat in the living room? I can offer you a variety of refreshments for your wait."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get through this."

"Understood. Oh, here he finally comes…"

True to the AI's words Jack tumbled down the stairs, barely preventing himself from falling flat on his face right in front of his mysterious admirer. Without looking up he started apologizing for being late, just to come to an abrupt halt, when he discovered Stark sitting on his couch.

For about five minutes (at least it felt that way to Nathan) Jack just stared at him speechless, right in the middle of finishing the buttons of his dark brown shirt. Then, to Nathan's horror, Carter started laughing so hard, tears sprang to his eyes.

The scientist was up and on his way to the door in two seconds short as suddenly his arm was gripped hard by the still laughing Carter.

"Wait, Nathan! Please. I'm not laughing at you, at least not about what you think!"

Probably only the use of his given name stopped Nathan from leaving with his already damaged pride. But although still chuckling and wheezing for air Carter seemed honest, so the scientist decided to hear him out. It couldn't get any worse now, could it?

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm very pleased it's you Nathan and no one else. I hoped for it being you, but until I actually saw you, I couldn't be sure. But I'm really glad you finally got the guts to make your move." Jack finally admitted looking sheepish and still with a big grin plastered across his face.

Nathan rolled his eyes annoyed. He was really tired of hearing that sentence repeated over and over. His pride was still hurt, so he asked grudgingly: "So why the laugh?"

"It's just your clothes, Nathan. Who the hell did talk you into wearing a baseball jersey? That's so not you…"

Nathan actually blushed around his nose while he admitted: "I was trying to get into the spirit of things." He shrugged "It's been a while since I've been to a game. I thought you might appreciate the enthusiasm…"

Gods of Science stop the earth from revolving: Nathan Stark was babbling. Thankfully Jack took pity on him and made him stop by leaning in and kissing him shyly. It didn't last that long and it was awkward and entirely chaste, but it made them both look pretty flustered afterwards.

"Thank you for giving this relation… _us_ a try, Nathan."

"You were really hoping it's me?" Nathan still couldn't really believe the words. Carter chuckled again, putting his hand on Nathans cheek, stroking over his beard. "Yes. I was."

"So you really want to go with me on a date?"

"Of course, Nathan."

The scientist still wasn't convinced yet, so he elaborated: "Even going on more than one date?"

"I noticed you right from the beginning, but we started so quickly to fight for Allison that I never thought, we would get a chance with each other."

"That's good, I also noticed you right from the start. Although I have to say, you kept driving me crazy for most of the time since."

"Also true."

They kissed again, not as awkward anymore, but still as chaste. When they parted for air, S.A.R.A.H. chimed in whispering:

"Congratulations. But I'd advise you to get going, or the game will start without you."

"Nathan, we don't have to go to the game. I know that's not something you're likely to do in your free time for fun."

"I actually want to go to the game. But we could decide on a compromise: today we'll watch the game and on our next date I'll decide where we go."

Jack groaned. "That suspiciously sounds like going to a classical concert…"

Nathan smirked: "Probably. But perhaps I'll find something even more evil to torture you with."

"So let's go to the game and enjoy it as long as I can."

…

**PHASE 3: ****Solution**

Nathan woke to a possessive and grabby hand wandering over his buttocks, probably looking for his secret entrance.

Again.

He smiled when he felt a kiss to his shoulder-blade and mumbled still half asleep: "Jack, you're insatiable."

"Are you complaining?" Without seeing it Nathan could still hear the broad and content smile in his lover's voice, so he confided sheepishly: "No, of course not."

Jack shifted under the sheets beside Nathan's body and finally threw them off to get better access to the naked skin beside him.

"I just can't help it. You see, there's this sexy scientist lying in my bed and he begs to get touched over and over again. It's like a drug and I'm pretty much addicted."

"For someone who made me go on at least 5 dates before finally getting vertical, you really have a dirty mind, Sheriff."

"Hey, I'm not easy!" Carter lifted his pillow and smacked it lightly on Nathans head before mumbling: "I just wanted to be sure I wouldn't be only a quick fuck for you."

Nathan heard the playful pout but also the earnest and still insecure tone of his lover so he decided to get this straight once and for all. He opened his eyes blinking, quickly adjusting to the dimmed lights S.A.R.A.H. provided them in the mornings. He took a deep breath and after searching for Jack's gaze he finally stated "Let's talk to Zoe today."

"Really?" Jack made big round puppy dog eyes at him, which nearly managed to make Nathan blush.

"Really. It's the only way you'll ever believe me that I'm serious about this relationship."

"I still don't understand why we didn't tell her right at the beginning. Why did we have to wait two months?" There was the pout again in the deadly combination with whining. Still, as much as Nathan hated to admit it, Jack had a point with asking that.

So Nathan sighed, leaning in to kiss Jack shortly and reassuringly before explaining himself "Because I wasn't sure how she'd react on me being her new stepfather."

"I told you she knew about me being bisexual for a long time now. I told her right after the divorce, when I had a short relationship with one of my coworkers."

"It's still some way from a coworker to… well me."

"Believe it or not, I think she likes you just fine, Nathan. Stop worrying. It might be a little awkward at first, but she'll be fine. We all will be just fine."

"Okay. Will I get a treat beforehand for going through with it tonight?"

Jack leered, grinning broadly before asking: "Did you have something special in mind?"

"Oh, I think your earlier ideas suit me just fine…"

Another scientific problem solved – at least for the next hour or so. One could never know in a place like Eureka. But neither Jack nor Nathan seemed to mind.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 2****nd**** June 2010**


End file.
